Woof Woof's Bizarre Adventure: Superb Nose
by CrystalChimera
Summary: Joseph and Jotaro decided to bring Josuke to a nearby cafe so they could teach him how to use his super werewolf scent to it's best, but as always something bizarre always happens.(Part 4, based of Werewolf AU from Tumblr, one-shot)


**This was re-upload from my Tumblr.**

* * *

Something fruity, something sweet, something sour, something funky, something fresh, something rotten, something- _Oh_ WHO CARES!? Every, single, scent was just so… _exciting_!

"Oi, Josuke. Your tongue is showing…also…you're drooling…"

"EH!?" he quickly closed his mouth and whipped the saliva from around it.

Joseph just chuckled.

"Remember, we're here to help teach you self control, so that way you don't seem animal-like in your human form. So letting your tongue hang, and drooling over every scent is not gonna help you."

Josuke looked away embarrassed.

"Haha, don't feel bad Josuke! I was like you once! Always drooling at the first sight of a fem-"

Jotaro shot Joseph a glare. He responded by raising his hands up. "Alright, alright. I can take a hint."

The trio went to a cafe, thinking that that would be the best place to start off Josuke's training. They had planned to order food, but Josuke's feral urges kept getting the best of him, preventing them from ordering. Last thing they needed was someone asking questions…

"Now Josuke, while it's nice that you can smell everything in like…a 250 or so feet radius, you should learn to pick out scents, it'll help with hunting and with tracking. Let's start with something easy."

His father looked around. "Hmmmm…how about…that lady over there? The one in the red cocktail dress. Does her feet smell?"

Jotaro _actually_ looked at Joseph, expecting a explanation to his strange question.

"What? That's not something you would normally smell!"

His grandson just sighed and slowly turned his head, pretending that he wasn't related to them. Josuke couldn't help but chuckle and smirk at the whole event.

"Shouldn't you be training?" Jotaro asked in an annoyed tone. Making his nephew drop his smirk and turn back what he was _SUPPOSED_ to be doing.

His nose moved up and down as he sniffed the air. He smelt perfumes, cologne, cigarette smoke, cookies, coffee, and many others…he couldn't really sniff out anything "bad", besides the occasional bag of garbage of course.

"The only thing I smell coming from her, is that horrendous cheap perfume. I mean _DANG_! Even _**I**_ know better cheap, no-name perfume that smells better!" Josuke crossed his arms and placed a hand under his chin while letting out a loud "hupmh".

"Such a shame too, she looks so lovely. To the untrained nose, one might _THINK_ it's some high-end brand, but it's not! I've smelt that scent in the local grocery store."

His father starred at him wide eyed. "Wow really…?" he faked a cough. "I thought that was a high end brand too…" he mumbled. "Uh… Try focusing only on her, maybe then you'll pick up something."

And Josuke did just that. He starred her down, trying his darnest to sniff out something besides the perfume but to no avail. Until suddenly-

" _ **HOLY-**_ " he coughed and rubbed his nose.

" _Whoa_ , you okay there Josuke?" Joseph lightly chuckled.

"It's not just her feet that smell! It's her clothes too!"

Finally interested, Jotaro turned to look at his nephew. "What do you mean?" he asked.

He coughed a bit more before replying. "The perfume is being used to cover up her unwashed clothes. Judging by the smell I would say it's been a few weeks, though…I don't feel it's a case of neglect as it's more of a case where something was needed but it wasn't clean. I sadly know that feeling all to well." he shivered.

"What makes you say that-?"

Just as Joseph asked the question, a man walked up to the lady and they began to talk. The man was wearing a high-end business suit, one could probably assume that they were on their way to have a business lunch.

"Oh…" He then smiled and leaned over to give Josuke a hardy pat on the back. "Awesome job Josuke! _Well done!_ One could ever say it was… _gureeto daze~_ " he said with a wink and a smirk.

Josuke slightly pouted and blushed from his father's use of his catchphrase, while Jotaro _REALLY_ just wanted to leave…

Sad part was, in the end…they _STILL_ never ordered any food…  
So they begged- I mean kindly asked Tomoko to make them a feast, something that would fill the belly's of three very hungry werewolves.

* * *

 **I wanted to explore a little more about Josuke's superb werewolf smell ability. I would like to think that he would excel in tracking down people since he already seemed to have a good nose, and also because of that, he would probably be even MORE annoying when talking about the type of perfume/cologne people wear. XD**

 **So yeah that's that.**  
 **If you liked it please leave a review if you can. ^w^**


End file.
